


Casablanca

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabía que no debía presionar las cosas, pero no había podido evitar dejar caer la invitación al salir del trabajo. No había creído que Ziva aceptaría. Después de todo, tras el viaje a París suponía que querría ir a casa y descansar, pero aparentemente él había hecho suficientes referencias de Casablanca como para picar su curiosidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorelai_ncis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lorelai_ncis).



> Sólo tiene sentido para quienes hayan visto la película.

Sabía que no debía presionar las cosas, pero no había podido evitar dejar caer la invitación al salir del trabajo. No había creído que Ziva aceptaría. Después de todo, tras el viaje a París suponía que querría ir a casa y descansar, pero aparentemente él había hecho suficientes referencias de Casablanca como para picar su curiosidad.

Así que habían terminado en su apartamento, con unos spaghetti para llevar (“un clásico como este se merece más que una pizza” había argumentado él y ella no se había negado) y una botella de vino del que ya tenía él en casa.

Le gustaba observarla mientras veían una película. Generalmente él ya se sabía de memoria lo que sucedía en la pantalla y resultaba más interesante ir leyendo las reacciones en su rostro. Era curioso, porque del mismo modo que sabía mostrar una expresión hermética en algunas ocasiones, cuando estaba relajada su cara podía ser de lo más expresiva.

Sin embargo, le costaba seguir el hilo de sus emociones a lo largo de esta película en particular. En la escena del aeropuerto la expresión hermética que tan bien conocía y tan poco le gustaba había aparecido en ella.

Cuando aparecieron las letras finales se quedó quieta, la mirada perdida en el televisor. Tony se reacomodó en el sofá para mirarla mejor.

-No hagas eso – dijo ella sin volverlo a ver. Si no se equivocaba, había un brillo particular en sus ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mirarme como si fuera una prueba que tratas de descifrar.

Toda una analogía de investigadora. Años atrás hubiera pensado en algo más mortífero, como lo que pasaba por su propia cabeza.

-Pensaba más bien en una bomba que no sabes si va a estallar – comentó sonriendo ampliamente, aunque era en parte verdad.

Ziva siempre había sido impredecible, pero desde que había regresado de Somalia, Tony no sabía realmente qué esperar. Y ahora, después del tiempo que habían pasado en París, la incertidumbre era aún mayor.

-¿Por qué estallaría contra ti? – finalmente lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, aunque una sombra de sonrisa peligrosa había aparecido en su cara.

Eso le gustaba.

-En realidad temo más por la película. No creo que Bogart y Bergman merezcan un desprecio.

Su comentario logró una reacción de sorpresa mayor a la que esperaba.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Es una película muy buena. – señaló el televisor como si quisiera darle énfasis – Tú dijiste que era un clásico.

-Bueno, no parecías muy impresionada. – la miró con suspicacia - ¿No serás de esas personas que piensan que el clásico de clásicos de romance no debería ser una en que la pareja no termina feliz?

Ziva negó, y su mirada volvió a posarse en la pantalla, donde se había desplegado el menú del DVD y la musiquilla de “As time goes by” se repetía una y otra vez.

-No… el amor es así.

Sin agregar nada más, la chica se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse a juzgar por la manera en que alcanzó su bufanda y empezó a ponérsela.

Tony se incorporó ligeramente en el sofá, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ziva no volteó a verlo mientras alcanzaba su abrigo.

-Unos días de felicidad, y muchos de recuerdos y sufrimiento – sentenció la chica mientras se ponía la prenda y acomodaba su cabello. La manera en que lo dijo, como si fuera un hecho comprobado y no le provocara ninguna emoción en particular le pareció a Tony alarmante.

-Hablas como una experta – replicó antes de pensar lo que iba a decir.

La chica se quedó rígida ante el comentario.

-Puedes decir que tengo experiencia en el tema.

Roy Sanders. Michael Rivkin. Unos días de felicidad. Muchos de recuerdos y sufrimiento. Tony sabía de lo que hablaba. Dos frases y la tensión había vuelto a caer entre ellos. Tony odiaba cuando eso pasaba, pero aparentemente era incapaz de evitarlo.

Ella lo había notado también, pero en lugar de irse, como creyó que haría, se quedó allí de pie, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si lamentara lo que acababa de decir.

Era mejor poner fin a aquello de inmediato.

-Bueno, no sabemos qué pasó después de la guerra con Rick e Ilsa – dijo él en tono despreocupado levantándose del sofá, decidiendo ignorar su comentario.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Después de este reencuentro, en realidad no importa. – Tony la miró sin comprender y ella dio dos pasos hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos – Rick ha hecho por ella lo que nadie más podría. No importa lo que pase, ella no lo olvidará. No cuentan sólo los días felices.

Había algo de definitivo en sus palabras que le hizo pensar por un momento que no se refería a la película. Ni al teniente Sanders, ni a Rivkin.

Sonrió nervioso.

-Siempre tendrán París – vio la sonrisa reflejarse en el rostro de la chica.

-No – negó ella golpeando su mejilla suavemente con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, como si lo regañara y él hubiera perdido de vista lo más importante. Su voz sonó más grave y su mirada se acentuó al inclinarse hacia él para corregirle con un susurro – Siempre tendrán Casablanca.


End file.
